


Dropping In

by madxviolet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lust, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madxviolet/pseuds/madxviolet
Summary: “You really ought to invest in a security upgrade, Barry.” Barry looked in to see an uninvited Leonard Snart sat in his favorite chair.“Or you could just quit breaking into my house, Snart!” Barry rolled his eyes quickly as he realized that his heart had kind of skipped a beat once he'd noticed who his company was.Barry finds Leonard waiting when he comes home one night, but Barry isn't ready to kick him out after he finds out why he's broken in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldwavelegends (deathsdaleks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsdaleks/gifts).



> This is supposed to be based around The Flash 02x09 and right after, but probably not 100% canon. Thanks for checking out this drivel, inspired by a picture I found of Grant wearing Went's furry jacket over his Flash costume on set that fed the fire of my love for this pairing. xoxo

Iris had emailed Barry earlier that morning saying that she'd had a story due for CCPN and needed all night to work on it, probably arriving home in the morning, at best. Then, Joe had texted around dinner time that he'd be at the station until late working on a critical case. The holidays had always been kind of an emotional time for Barry so he wasn't looking forward to being alone with his thoughts, especially on a Friday night. Stepping up to the porch, he decided on ordering pizza and watching TV with a cold beer. Being The Flash had certainly been mentally exhausting lately, so perhaps a regular evening as Barry Allen would be just what he needed to clear his head. As he slid the key into the lock, he exhaled deeply and started kicking his shoes off before the door even swung all the way open.

 

“You really ought to invest in a security upgrade, Barry.” Barry looked in to see an uninvited Leonard Snart sat in his favorite chair- _Barry's_ favorite chair- beside a roaring fire. Barry flipped on the light switch that lit the table lamps on either side of the room and threw his keys down.

“Or you could just quit _breaking_ into my _house_ , Snart! What are you doing here?” Barry rolled his eyes quickly as he realized that his heart had kind of skipped a beat when he saw that he wasn't completely on his own after all, and it hadn't quite settled down once he'd noticed who his company was.

“I suppose I could, but where's the fun in that? Really, Barry, I wanted to apologize. When I visited last, I was _not_ a pleasant house guest- barging in with a weapon, threatening to ice your little sweetheart, dirtying your dishes. Can't we start over?” Leonard stayed sat there, his legs crossed and fingers clasped while he spread that smartass Leonard Snart smirk across his face.

 

Barry used his superhuman speed to overtake Snart, once again pushing him into the fireplace mantle like he had the last time Snart had come by without permission. It was still decorated with Christmas garland, though New Year had just passed. He fisted either side of Leonard's oversized coat as he pressed him firmly to the hearth and gritted his teeth while he stared into Snart's overcast-gray eyes through dim light.

 

“Get out of my house, Snart,” Barry tried in a commanding front, but Leonard only let out a smug scoff. The ironic warmth of Leonard's body against the winter chill from outside in Barry's was kind of comforting to the younger man, and he had to remind himself with whom he'd been standing as he loosened his hold.

“Temper, temper. May I remind you that the last time I was here, I helped you out.” Barry said nothing as he recognized that Snart had a point.

Since they stood at the same height, Barry couldn't be sure that Snart's hips hadn't brushed against his on accident. Not until Leonard let himself linger for a few seconds longer than Barry cared to admit that he liked. When he backed off, Barry held his breath as he could feel himself twitch beneath his tightening pants.

“But I know you love pretending to push me around. It gives you such a hard on,” Leonard jeered. Barry had to beg himself not to blush.

 

Trying to control the steadily rising heat in the pit of his stomach, Barry battled with the fact that he thought about Leonard Snart _constantly._ He'd tried to reason with himself that Snart's genius did have a mesmerizing quality about it. Barry had even argued with Joe that in order to beat his enemy, he had to think the way he does, so it was worth picking him apart. Snart hadn't acquired any score, success, or victory with the help of any superhuman ability, and he was always challenging Barry and his team to be better in order to outwit him. The adrenaline of the chase Leonard sent him on had become a craving to Barry. Though he wasn't sure where along the line that craving had come to consume him so completely that it left him powerless in Leonard's presence.

 

“Just go,” he resigned finally as he released Leonard and stepped out of the way so that he could leave.

“Oh, come on, Barry,” Leonard started as he moved from the fireplace. “Looks like you've got the place to yourself for a while. Thought maybe we could pop a little popcorn, put on some film noir, finish up with a sexy pillow fight in our nighties.” Barry's eyes widened as Leonard pulled him tight against him by his waist, shoving his back to the spot where he'd been pinned just before.

Barry felt the air escape his lungs and he could only blink and weaken the alpha facade he'd tried to present. He felt like he was dreaming, or maybe having a nightmare, he couldn't decide. Suddenly, his mouth felt dry and he couldn't remember how to talk as it hit him that Leonard Snart had just made a move on him. His arms hung limply at his sides as Leonard's hands began to snake up Barry's lats until they were flat against his shoulder blades, holding him in place against himself.

“I gotta say, Scarlet, I find it highly arousing that you're so into your adoptive sister. Makes me think there's a sordid kink tucked right below that shiny, formfitting onesie of yours, just screaming to come out and play,” Snart hissed. He paused and looked down over Barry's chest, pressed against his own, before his hungry gaze returned to his face.

“Wanna play, Barry?” he asked, his tone light, but sinister at the same time while he peered up through his perfect, villainous brows as he tipped his head in that come-hither way that he had, with that same alluring stare that had initially roped Barry in.

 

Something about Leonard's touch made Barry feel safe enough to express what he'd hardly even dared think about in his own head. Presented with the opportunity, Barry couldn't deny what he knew deep down he wanted. Unwilling to give himself a second thought to talk his way out of stepping up to Snart's taunt, Barry closed the gap of just a few inches that separated them by pressing his mouth to Leonard's roughly. He knew he would regret this after he'd come to his senses, but figured he would console his shame later by pretending that he'd acted on the sting of rejection in his dating life lately, and the frigid loneliness he always felt around this time of year.

 

“If you ever tell anyone about this, Snart,” Barry began to warn, but he couldn't find the words to finish the threat.

 

Instead of reacting coldly, Leonard buried his face and chuckled against Barry's clavicle. Barry's cheeks began to flush at the gorgeous sound of his laughter. He was grateful that Snart couldn't see. “Please. You think I'm cool with everybody knowing that I've got a thing for actual CCPD mascot puppy Barry Allen? My empire would crumble,” Snart ribbed as he slid his fingertips up Barry's abs beneath his shirt, sending shivers through Barry's bones. “God, you smell good,” he let out in a ragged whisper as he nuzzled his face into Barry's neck.

Leonard removed Barry's jacket for him, slipping each arm from each sleeve with a gentleness that didn't seem right coming from a heartless criminal. He threw it into the chair he'd been sitting in and ran his palms carefully over Barry's back through his wool sweater as he slid his tongue past Barry's lips. Barry didn't fight it, instead he let himself participate and enjoy the fact that Leonard was a startlingly fantastic kisser.

A soft mewl was all that Barry could manage as Leonard's affections dropped the length it took to reach his collarbone, pushing aside the clothing that covered it with his face as he pulled him closer. Barry's breath hitched when Leonard picked his knee up into Barry's crotch, kneading him from outside his jeans with the top of his thigh. Barry grew lightheaded as he faded into Leonard's embrace, clasping his forearms while he tried to hold his own weight. He was definitely piqued and he knew Leonard could tell that he was losing control as he moaned into the room when Leonard was sucking on him hard enough to leave marks that Barry was grateful would disappear before anyone else could find out about them.

Barry let himself oblige as Leonard slipped his sweater over his head. He traced the muscles in Barry's arms before bringing their tongues together once more. Uninterested in how it might make him seem, Barry ground himself shamelessly against Leonard's leg, hoping that he would take the cue and help him out the way he had been before. Leonard only appeared interested in letting Barry make sure that they were both raging and ready.

 

Certain that Leonard must be able to read his mind, Barry whined when he brought his fingers up to his belt and started working on the buckle. “This doesn't change anything,” Barry gasped as Leonard pulled it open. “We're still enemies outside this house,” he rushed out before enveloping Leonard's mouth again. Snart let a low agreement from his lungs when his knuckles grazed Barry's dick through his jeans briefly as he whipped the strap from the belt loops.

“What if I asked you to come to my place? Would you go there next time?” The insecurity in Leonard's tone between breaks while they ravished each other caught Barry off guard and he had to tear them apart as he cracked a genuine smile at the overwhelming cuteness that was the result of Leonard Snart becoming romantically nervous.

Barry cupped Leonard's face and brought their foreheads together. “We both know there _can not_ be a next time,” he answered before he bit his lip.

 

Ignoring Barry's valid concern, Leonard coaxed them from in front of the fireplace and Barry reached up boldly, wanting to shed the obnoxiously large parka from Leonard's frame. He seemed to tense as Barry stripped his trademark frock so that it fell to the floor in front of the coffee table, but he didn't object. When Leonard's calves finally met the edge of the couch, Barry straddled his legs as they fell back lengthwise, sitting on his knees with Leonard in between. Spreading his hands over Leonard gradually, clad in a thin black thermal top, Barry felt raised ridges and hills even through the textured pattern.

Not meaning to be inconsiderate, Barry couldn't stop himself from exploring each healed wound as they scattered across Leonard's front, his stomach, and his arms. When Barry reached the wrists of his sleeves he pushed them both up slowly, testing how far Leonard would let him go. Stopping on his own at the elbows, Barry raked kindly over oddly placed lines, stacked and slanted dashes, and small, rounded burns while he fixed his glance on Leonard's. Vulnerability seemed to flood the room as Barry documented years of abuse, self inflicted and not. Feeling himself overcome with empathy, Barry brought Leonard's arm to his lips and laid tender pecks against his scars.

 

“Iris shouldn't have told you to just get over it,” Barry murmured. “Joe was really good to me- to both of us. Our childhood was nothing like this, no matter how bad it was,” he confessed in a muddled apology.

 

Leonard brought Barry close to him and Barry laid himself out so that he gathered at Leonard's right side. Leonard wrapped his exposed arms around Barry's middle as the two rested in the calm. Settling their bodies together, Barry couldn't help but grate himself desperately as he caught his teeth on Leonard's throat. Leonard pushed Barry's shirt out of the way and rubbed small circles into the small of his back as they made out like tipsy teenagers. Soaking up the feeling of Leonard beneath him, Barry wanted to take advantage in case it was the last time he'd ever be there. The dangerous rush of being with Leonard was a luxury Barry knew he wouldn't be able to afford to maintain.

Familiarizing himself with the sprinkling of hair that ran a trail from Leonard's navel to the hem of his waistband, Barry pried his way underneath his jeans with his fingertips. He brushed lightly before drawing his hand back out, grazing Leonard's hipbone on the way. He polished the silver button that held Leonard's pants closed and picked it out of its place. Catching the zipper between his index finger and his thumb, Barry drew it apart. He giggled when he noticed Leonard's boxer briefs, striped white and black.

 

“Appropriate,” he growled into Leonard's ear as he palmed his cock through his underwear.

Leonard bucked his hips and Barry skimmed his length eagerly. Quickening his pace as he continued to stroke over the layer that separated them, Leonard interrupted him only to peel Barry's shirt off expertly. Freezing air stung his spine, but Barry hardly minded. He figured he could return the chilly favor as he slipped his icy reach beneath the elastic band and placed it upon Leonard's bare skin. All he could focus on was the heat beneath his digits as Leonard reacted to the contact. Barry copied the tracks his veins made and Leonard practically purred. Their panting breath and Leonard's velvety keens of approval were the only sounds in the room until Barry's text tone went off.

“Mmm,” Leonard hummed as the phone vibrated in Barry's pocket that rested between them. Barry groaned into Leonard's chest and fished his hand from his pants reluctantly to retrieve it.

“It's Joe,” he grumbled as he read the message on the screen. “He's saying he'll be here in about twenty minutes.”

“Well isn't that disappointing. Wasn't he supposed to be gone until later?” Leonard frowned as he helped himself to a quick fondling of Barry's ass. Barry let himself listen to Snart's heartbeat as it dawned on him that it wasn't the first time he'd made mention of everyone's plans.

 

Time seemed to stand still as they savored the moment for just a little longer, crossing ankles as if it would bind them and they wouldn't have to let each other go. With a sullen pout, Leonard began to zip up his pants with Barry still in his arms while Barry outlined his boots with his socked feet. Still partially unclothed, Barry was missing Leonard's body heat when it was gone after he'd plied them apart and got up from the cushions.

Gritting his teeth, Leonard readjusted his confined erection and petted himself a couple of times with fluttering eyelids. “Thanks for the pat down, Barry. I guess I'd better be on my way before daddy gets home. Don't worry, I'll see myself out.”

 

Barry glossed his hand over the warm leather where Snart had been and rued. That regret he knew was waiting had crept up on him as his dick reminded him what a bad idea this had been while it throbbed, bitterly untouched in his pants. As Leonard made his way for the kitchen to the back door, Barry turned to face him and slung his arm over the back of the couch.

 

“How did you know I was supposed to be alone tonight?” Barry wondered and Snart stopped, turning his head, but not turning around.

“If you don't know me by now... Obviously, I've been hacking into your phone for some time. Can't have you running around unsupervised, now can I?”

“What? Snart!” Barry called, but Leonard just continued on his way out.

 

Shaking his head in disbelief of everything as he sat back against the seat he hadn't left since Leonard had been there, Barry noticed his furred parka laying on the ground in front of the fireplace. Being a speedster, he knew he could easily return it and there would be enough time for him to get back with time to spare before Joe arrived home. Instead, he got to his feet and picked it off the hardwood, raising it up in front of him as he spread the arms. Bringing it to his face, he inhaled deeply and let his eyelids fall. The smell washed over him and he fitted the jacket around his shoulders, hugging it against himself as he strode to the kitchen.

Finding the cabinet above the coffee maker next to the fridge, Barry swung the door open to pull out the cocoa mix and chocolate chips, but he had to look twice when he saw an opened bag of mini marshmallows. They had been previously unavailable in the cabinet, causing complaint from Leonard when he'd broken in the first time. Barry snickered; Leonard was kind of right, it wasn't the same without them. When he went to the fridge to grab the milk, he saw a note scribbled onto the notepad magnetized to the freezer door.

 

Knew you were into me. Left my jacket. Guess there has to be a next time.

PS- Stole you some marshmallows. I've already had a few.

 

Barry couldn't help but beam as he ripped the page away, holding his arm up longer than he needed to as he let the coat rest against his naked torso, the scent of the lining engulfing his senses. Not sure how he was going to keep this up, Barry was sure he'd be willing to try if it meant the next time would make him feel anywhere as fuzzy as the first time had.

After getting the milk and chips off the stove and into a mug, Barry added the powder mix and pursed his lips as he looked to the counter where he'd set Leonard's letter. Rereading the paper as he grabbed it in his hand, before balling it up to toss into the past, Barry tried not to think about how badly he wanted to know when that next time would be. Once he'd stirred the cocoa together, Barry pulled the hood of the jacket up to his face as he sprinkled the tiny marshmallows into the cup.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in this universe with these characters, so I'm praying it was believable. I'm also really not great at cute/fluff, I'm mostly a violent and depressed type of character linguist, so I'm hoping it's been pretty believable in that respect, too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
